A Not So Tough Decision
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: It's his decision to choose, but who will he go for? The brunette with red highlights that has a rocker sense of style? Or the sweet blonde who happened to be his very first love?


**I heard that Big Time Surprise is airing this Saturday, and I just HAD to write this before it aired. :D**

* * *

"So, who's it gonna be, Kendall? Me or Jo?" Kendall raised a bushy eyebrow at the rocker girl standing in front of him. The girl who went by the name of Lucy Stone, also known as the rock guitar goddess of the Palm Woods. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest, eyes looking from him to Jo.

Kendall tried to open his mouth to answer but no words came out. He already knew who he was going to choose, and even though it would break one of the girls' hearts, he had to do it. There was no hiding the love he held for one of them. "Guys, I really don't see why we have to do this in front of the ENTIRE Palm Woods!" he said, motioning to the audience surrounding them in the lobby. He was frustrated. All of his closest friends and neighbors were there; some even chanting the ship name "Kucy" or "Jendall" as they held up their homemade posters. Some had even made bets with one another on who the blond would choose.

Let's just say he was beyond embarrassed.

"Because, everybody wanted to know!" Jo said with a groan. "You really think I want them here?" She looked just as frustrated as the teenager before her. Lucy, however, was smiling from ear to ear, enjoying all the attention she was receiving.

"Yeah, but..."

"Okay, make way for the Three Musketeers!" Kendall breathed a sigh of relief when his three best friends appeared amongst the crowd. Carlos and Logan held worried looks on their faces, while James held a look that could only be described as possessive.

"Looky here, Knight! You better choose Jo, 'cause I claimed dibs on Lucy," he spat in the younger boy's direction, forcing him to back up against the wall behind him. And if that wasn't bad enough, he suddenly saw Jett appear out of nowhere with a smug look on his face.

"Choose Jo and you're dead, blondie."

He gulped. There was no way he was going to make it out of this alive. Whether he chose Lucy or Jo, he would end up being ripped to shreds at the end of the day. He wanted to grab the girl he was going to choose and run off so everybody would leave him alone for once. It was his love life, so why was everybody so curious to who he would choose?

Maybe because Lucy was a perfect match for him since they both showed of a rocker sense of style.

Or would it be because Jo had been his first love and they thought there was no way he would pick the brunette with red highlights over the blonde girl?

OR maybe it was because they just wanted to see if he picked the younger girl over the older girl. Or the older girl over the younger one. He really didn't know or care for that matter. He just wanted everyone to leave so he could finally get rid of the tension in the cramped lobby.

"Kucy! Kucy! Kucy!" Kendall rolled his eyes as the chanting continued. It was driving him insane!

"Jendall! Jendall! Jendall!" There it was again!

"Okay, everyone stop!" Logan held up his hands in the air as to silence everyone in the room. "Kucy supporters, step this way," he said, motioning to the left side of the room. Kendall watched as most of the lobby stepped to the left, including Jett Stetson. "Now, Jendall supporters, to the right." James was the first to step to the right, followed by a smirking Carlos. Even his mother and Katie, who had been involved in the little argument, went to one side of the lobby.

"Okaaay... So why is-"

"Shush it." Logan held a finger up to the blond's lips, silencing him immediately. "Now, Camille, what side are you on?" he asked the brunette who remained in the middle of the lobby, looking very hesitant to choose a side.

"But I don't think I..."

"Just choose a side for crying out loud!"

Kendall smirked as the smaller girl shifted her weight from foot to foot and then walked off to the side she had chosen. He couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips. He turned to Logan. "What about you, Logie? Which side are you on?"

Logan turned to him with a smile of his own. "I think you know, but the problem is that this is not my decision, or anyone else's for that matter. This is your decision. Do what your heart tells you." He then turned to the Palm Woods residents. "And you guys should think about this twice. Who did Kendall seem happier with? Lucy or Jo?"

There was a bunch of bickering amongst the two groups. Everyone started to move around the lobby; some deciding on the opposite side. Kendall smiled. It seemed like mostly everyone was in the side he was going for.

"Now Kendall, make your choice."

Kendall turned back to the brunette and blonde, shouting for joy in the inside. "I pick... Lucy..."

"WHAT?!" The whole room seemed to rise in volume as everyone started shouting insults and congratulations at the teenager. He sunk under everyone's gaze and took a hold of Lucy's hands in is own, smiling down at her. Jo, beside them, stood with tears glistening in her chocolate brown orbs.

"Now, Lucy... and everyone else, did I say I was finished?" He smirked as the room went silent. "Of course I did not. Lucy, you are a wonderful girl. Any guy would be lucky to be your boyfriend..." He let go of her hands and walked over to Jo. "And you," he started as he did the same with her; interlocking their fingers together. "You were my very first love. And I never got the chance or guts to tell you this face to face, but now I do... I love you." The words escaped his lips as he brought the girl closer to him, hugging her tight against his chest.

"And to anyone dumb enough to think I was going to choose Lucy over Jo... to think I had already forgotten about her, just get out of here!" He watched with a smile as the whole lobby cleared up, leaving only him, Jo, an angry Lucy, Logan, Carlos, James, Katie, his mother, and Camille in the now vacant lobby.

"You know what, Kendall? We're done! I never wanna see you again! And you either, James!" Lucy shouted as she stormed out of the lobby. Kendall stared after her in confusion.

"Did she just say that we were over? But we never dated..." he whispered under his breath. He saw the saddened look on James' face and immediately let go of Jo to hug his brunette best friend. "It's okay, buddy. She's not worth it. Come on, let's go find you a girl who actually knows how to appreciate someone for who they are. Jo, are you coming?"

Jo smiled. "Yup!"

And with that, the three ran off, leaving the others with a smile on their faces.

* * *

**I finally wrote something that wasn't sad! :P Did you guys like it? Before I go, I have a question for you all... Are you guys on Team Kucy or Team Jendall?**

**Me? TEAM JENDALL! WOO HOO! :D**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
